


Белесое небо давно замолчало

by acerbicapplecoffee



Category: Battle Royale (2000), Battle Royale - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Gen, Non-Chronological, POV Third Person, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, including me, kind of, strictly movie compliant, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerbicapplecoffee/pseuds/acerbicapplecoffee
Summary: Китано сдергивает черное полотно с картины: одичавший остров, глупые дети с одинаковыми лицами, похожими на картофелины, разбрелись и убивают друг друга, разбившись по парочкам, а в самом центре — светло, как ангел, улыбается она, и кровавые реки огибают ее ноги.
Relationships: Kitano/Nakagawa Noriko





	Белесое небо давно замолчало

**Author's Note:**

> Написано строго по фильму 2000 года, роман и мангу не читала, продолжение не смотрела. Да и вообще, всё смотрела на английском и все процитированные реплики переводила, как душа пожелает.  
> Отдельное спасибо дорогой подруге 梦菲 за видеопосиделки на карантине, за то, что меня после "Battle Royale" так перекосило, и за мою четвертую китаноманию за последний год!  
> Эпиграф взят из сборника "Japanese Death Poems: Written by Zen Monks and Haiku Poets on the Verge of Death".

Spitting blood  
clears up reality  
and dream alike.  
– Сунао

5.

Игра окончена — возвращаться некуда.

Китано сдергивает черное полотно с картины: одичавший остров, глупые дети с одинаковыми лицами, похожими на картофелины, разбрелись и убивают друг друга, разбившись по парочкам, а в самом центре — светло, как ангел, улыбается она, и кровавые реки огибают ее ноги.

Мальчуганы и Норико смотрят, оцепенев, во все глаза: пистолет подрагивает в девчачьих руках и медленно опускается.

Плохо дело — добрая она.

— Я бы выбрал победительницей тебя, если бы мог, — говорит Китано так мягко, каким сам себя, да и никто другой, особенно из учеников, не слышал, скорее всего, ни разу, и неспешно приближается к Норико шаркающими шагами. — Только от твоей руки я буду рад умереть, Накагава.

Может, если бы он хоть раз обратился так к собственной дочери, жизнь бы обернулась совсем по-другому. С другой стороны, смогла бы пара ласковых фраз исправить заведомо безнадежный случай?

Слова звучат непривычно и выпадают изо рта, будто камни: для него, всю жизнь разговаривавшего окриками и подзатыльниками, это всё равно что бормотание на чужом языке, но с Норико иначе никак нельзя.

То, как он жил, устремляясь к ней, неизбежно мертвеет и глухо опускается ударом дурного, пьяного кулака под ребра.

Нарисованная Норико сияет на листе бумаги — настоящая Норико вздрагивает и судорожно качает головой.

— Ну, давай. Сделай это. У тебя получится, — делает Китано несколько попыток, которые оборачиваются грубым провалом, ведь Норико лишь бледнеет и вжимает голову в плечики, пугается до такой степени, что вот-вот сорвется на крик. — У тебя всё получится.

А вот у самого Китано не получается ничего, и ему остается рассчитывать лишь на то, что последняя воля человека должна исполняться всегда, насколько бы отвратительным тот не отразился в памяти других.

Смерть в его случае — уже не желание, а заранее решенный исход: такие, как он, и рождаются-то, наверное, для одного того, чтобы бесить честных людей своими рожами и схлопотать в конечном итоге ножом в бок или пулю в лоб. Нож на его долю уже выпадал — пулю ему хотелось бы принять с достоинством, красиво. От нее.  
Китано коротким движением достает из-за пояса пистолет и взводит курок:

— Стреляй, Накагава, а то я — выстрелю в тебя, — ухмыляется он, и не понять, очередная ли это топорная шутка или серьезная угроза.

Ученики никогда не понимали, только угрюмо буравили его взглядами из-за парт, продолжая безмолвный бойкот, потом, один за другим, стали демонстративно прогуливать его уроки и брезгливо отмахивались, когда он раздавал им выговоры-затрещины, наставляя на путь истинный, как умел, и, в конце концов, ясно дали понять, что в этой школе и в этом классе ему делать больше нечего. Детский ультиматум: убирайтесь сами, или мы уберем вас. Отвесили старику такую оплеуху напоследок, что искры из глаз посыпались.

Сам он, впрочем, тоже давно перестал различать, когда шутит и когда угрожает, но втайне рассчитывает, что Норико, отзывчивая и чуткая девочка, всё-таки поймет, что именно он пытается донести на своем неотесанном языке, ведь если не она, та, кто по своей воле не прогуляла его уроки ни разу, печально, почти заплаканно вглядывалась в него с последней парты и, порой, на переменах или перед тем, как разойтись по домам, переминалась с ноги на ногу около учительской, не отваживаясь высказать извинения за своенравие других, — если не она, то кто сможет?

Норико, конечно, не знала и не могла знать, но когда он замечал ее в такие минуты, то готов был простить всё, в чем не было ее вины.

Последующее происходит моментально, и сказать что-нибудь еще Китано не успевает: его перебивает на вдохе оглушительный треск пуль, следующих друг за другом слишком быстро — это не Норико, она бы так попросту не смогла, — и он грузно валится на пол, провожаемый пронзительным девичьим криком.

Боль адская, но это безразлично: наверное, он и вправду умер еще в прошлом году, а свои настоящие последние слова потерял где-то по пути; гораздо важнее другое: закончить дело правильно, как хотелось, ему помешали и теперь.

Злиться уже поздно, да Китано и злился-то по-настоящему гораздо реже, чем придумали себе его ученики, но он не может сдержать досады: даже бережно спланированное нежное самоубийство от руки Норико пошло прахом, как и всё остальное, за что он брался, пока был жив.

Когда не можешь даже умереть по-своему — это ведь многое объясняет?

Глупые, одинаковые дети. Да он и сам такой же.

4.

Этой ночью им снится один сон на двоих, отчетливый и затяжной, как явь: мелкая, почти пересохшая речушка недалеко от школы, далекий гул улицы, глухой шорох отбеленных солнцем камней под ногами, коричневая клетчатая юбка, мелко развевающаяся на ветру, серый костюм, обычный и старый, неподвижный в движении, тени — съежившиеся темные кляксы, как в полдень. Всё окутано дымкой.

На лицах обрисовываются неслышные фразы — полузабытое немое кино без интертитров, которое никому не нужно.

Норико резко раскрывает глаза, задыхаясь, и обнаруживает себя на крыльце заброшенного дома в чаще леса, на подстилке из крупных листьев, и не может сразу вспомнить, как здесь очутилась. Она беспокойно озирается вокруг: контраст разительный до грубости. На руке, под влажной повязкой, гадко ноет рана. Пару часов назад, кажется, закончился дождь.

Сон всё никак не идет из головы: там, на берегу реки, они с Китано почему-то стояли прямо друг напротив друга, и он отвечал ей что-то, с трудом, не отводя взгляда, не как ведущий этой игры и даже не как учитель, и Норико не может отбросить настойчивое чувство, будто она ненароком проникла туда, куда совсем не следовало, чем очень его подвела. 

Будто Китано — до невозможности одинокий человек, и после ее появления ему стало еще сложнее и хуже.

Китано просыпается на продавленном диване в бывшей классной комнате и, не открывая глаз, тянется к столику, к печенью в подарочной упаковке, что должно было достаться вовсе не ему. Песочное тесто похрустывает на зубах.

Накагава постаралась на славу, вложила в угощение всю душу. Вкусно. Тот мальчишка, дурачье, за такой подарок ее должен был на руках носить. Жаль только, скоро оно закончится: осталось всего-то несколько штук на дне мешочка.

Во сне Накагава радовалась, шла чуть впереди, перепрыгивала с камня на камень, то и дело оглядывалась на него, легкая, как весенний ветер — после игры она такой больше не будет, если, конечно, выживет.

Пожалуй, из него вышел отвратительный ведущий: шума много — толку мало; к тому же, стоило появиться Накагаве, как он тут же нарушил настолько элементарное правило, что его не нужно отдельно упоминать в инструкции — сочувствовать и покровительствовать кому-либо из участников ведущему запрещено. 

Китано еще раз вспоминает беззаботную Накагаву на берегу реки и окончательно решает про себя, что в отношении нее на это негласное правило ему абсолютно наплевать.

На столике, рядом с полупустой упаковкой, отброшена разорванная подарочная ленточка — он аккуратно берет ее, перебирает между пальцами и кладет в карман серых спортивных штанов — туда же, где лежит телефон, который практически никогда не звонит. Проверять его он не будет.

3.

Сюя так старался, защищал ее, боролся, бежал, стремился, — а теперь обмяк, споткнулся два раза: о какой-то невысокий корень и о свою же ногу — и неуклюже опал на землю, будто кукла на шарнирах. Норико пробегает еще пару-тройку шагов по инерции, оборачивается, рвется обратно, падает на колени слишком далеко от него и как бы проползает последний метр, оставшийся между ними, пытаясь взглянуть Сюе в лицо: он весь исцарапанный, ободранный, исколотый, волосы разлохматились, рубашка, совсем недавно белоснежная, алеет от крови. Он упал, раскинувшись, лицом вниз, и Норико не осмеливается даже слишком сильно дотрагиваться до его плеча, не то что поворачивать голову.

На ее перепачканные руки, обессилено опущенные на землю, падают первые капли дождя.

Через несколько минут дождь разрастается в ливень, и Норико оправляется, будто вдруг очнувшись от тяжелых раздумий, и нервно переводит взгляд с тела Сюи на дальний излом тропинки, на высокие кусты, на деревья, смутно освещенные редкими фонарями: в любую секунду отовсюду могут выскочить ее одноклассники — равнодушные обидчики в прошлом и жестокие соперники в настоящем. Они прекрасно понимают, что Норико не доверяет никому из них, и не будут тратить лишнее время на стратегические уловки — просто нападут из-за спины, и она, неумелая, продрогшая, со свежей раной на руке, не сумеет отстоять ни Сюю, ни себя…

Нападут со спины.

Это осознание настигает ее в тот же самый момент, когда позади раздается звук — под чьими-то ботинками скрипит и хлюпает примятая трава, едва не затерявшись в ливневом гуле. 

Норико оглядывается — это сам Китано. Последний человек, которого она ожидала увидеть перед собой в этой ситуации, в этом месте, в эту минуту.

Китано выбивается из картины происходящего, он возник из ниоткуда, как бесплотный дух, и уже подошел к ней. Он одет в то же самое потрепанное светло-серое трико, молчит, а в руке держит прозрачный зонтик, дешевый такой, с каким обычно приходил в школу в ненастные дни. 

Его взгляд сосредоточен на ней, но лицо — совершенно нечитаемое.

Она даже испугаться толком не успела.

— Ты осторожнее здесь. Не простудись, — говорит Китано и передает, буквально вкладывает зонтик ей в ладонь так, чтобы большие капли с краев не сорвались ей на волосы. Странный жест из совершенно другого времени: учтивого, изящного, неоднозначного — как будто сцена из классики, вырванная из контекста.

И вот теперь их обоих залило дождем.

В мыслях — пустота.

Исчезает он тоже — в никуда, уходит, сутулясь, по скользкой тропинке и скрывается за темным поворотом, и Норико еще долго смотрит ему вслед, сжимая в бледных пальцах еле теплую ручку зонта. 

2.

Говоря откровенно, введение в игру Норико восприняла сквозь мигрень и почти не запомнила деталей. Слова в одно ухо влетали, а в другое — вылетали, однако суть она более чем уловила: по центральным каналам уже несколько лет показывали репортажи, которые никто, как казалось, не воспринимал именно как серьезные репортажи, — да перед этими рваными эфирами и не стояло такой задачи. Норико припоминает, как они однажды собрались всей семьей за ужином, на фоне болтал телевизор, кто-то смеялся, шутил, называл имена и фамилии, чьи-то фотографии проносились по экрану, и чувствовалось, что чем больше произносилось слов, тем меньше говорилось фактов, и она то и дело отвлекалась на что-нибудь другое.

Сейчас ей чудится, что родители, наоборот, вслушивались в эти потоки веселых речей на редкость внимательно.

Запущенная классная комната, в которой едва-едва угадывается прежний облик, переломанные парты и стулья, растрескавшийся потолок, огромная доска во всю стену, на которой угловатым почерком перечислены все ее одноклассники по порядку, солдаты с непробиваемыми лицами, выстроенные у выхода, излишне оживленная девушка на маленьком экране, Китано, присевший около учительской трибуны.

То, что ведущим оказался именно он, удивляет Норико гораздо меньше, чем следовало бы, но отчего-то на душе от этой мысли становится особенно гадко, как будто чья-то каменная рука тесно сжимает ребра и не дает вдохнуть полной грудью.

В прошлом году Норико случайно столкнулась с Китано в школьном коридоре как раз в тот день, когда он уволился. Это было в конце марта, незадолго до экзаменов: после того, как Ёшитоки напал на него с ножом, для Китано не было никакого смысла оставаться — назавтра же в их класс назначили нового, временного учителя, который должен был каким-то невероятным образом провести их через заключительные недели триместра. Норико критично к этому отнеслась, но остальные, вопреки всем ожиданиям, тут же прекратили прогуливать, вполне довольные достигнутым, и радостно приветствовали замену.

Норико не соглашалась: их отношение к Китано всегда казалось ей слишком жестоким, а вся эта ситуация — до слез несправедливой. Видя, как лица одноклассников расплываются в улыбках при входе учителя, перед ее глазами невольно всплывали те же самые лица, обезображенные издевательскими усмешками, когда у нее отбирали все вещи, какие были, а ее саму запирали в туалетной кабинке — стены туалета сплошь пестрели ругательствами, посвященными ей.

Хотя новый учитель, как выяснилось, оказался по-настоящему хорошим человеком и болел за них всей душой, она так и не смогла принять его до конца.

А тем мартовским днем, когда произошедшее всё еще ярко проносилось в памяти снова и снова, она вышла, чуть ли выбежала из класса на одной из перемен, чтобы хоть в этот короткий промежуток времени остаться в полном одиночестве, и вдруг встретилась с Китано, по-видимому, выходившего из учительской: он уносил с собой какие-то вещи и бумаги, заметно прихрамывал на правую ногу и выглядел если не глубоким стариком, то человеком, за несколько дней пережившим целую войну.

Норико замерла на полушаге прямо посреди коридора.

— А, Накагава. Не стой здесь — себе дороже, — окликнул он ее, с угрюмым прищуром бросив взгляд куда-то ей за плечо.

Совсем потерявшись, она не могла найти слов для ответа, не могла объяснить, что в тот момент, когда она подобрала нож и спрятала за спину, а Китано оглянулся на нее, скривившись от боли, она сжала лезвие и сильно порезалась сама, что потом очень долго боялась глядеть на этот нож и лишь ближе к вечеру того дня осмелилась смыть кровь, что она больше не хранит его в парте, а повсюду носит с собой во внутреннем кармане сумки, что ей уже несколько раз снилась те катастрофические минуты, только порезы на теле Китано каждый раз оказывались на новом месте: на руке, на животе, на груди, на лице; мыслей было слишком много, а слов и времени — слишком мало, и одновременно с тем, поскольку ничего нельзя было исправить, она надеялась хотя бы попрощаться, но не была уверена, что ему нужны эти прощания, а он всё стоял перед ней с этой коробкой бумаг в руках и терпеливо ждал, хотя с этой школой его теперь связывали лишь годы работы впустую, злосчастные воспоминания о ненависти между собой и учениками и пара кровавых следов на полу коридора от изрезанной ноги.

— Но что с вами будет теперь? — выдохнула она наконец.

Наверное, у нее с лицом творилось что-то невообразимое, просто она сама этого не понимала — Китано посмотрел на нее пристально, всерьёз, и сказал:

— Лучше пожалей себя, Накагава, чем зря жалеть меня.

Раздались первые переливы звонка на урок — где-то вдали, как будто совсем не здесь, прокатилась стремительная волна чужих шагов.

— Тогда скажите… Скажите, можно мне сейчас пойти вместе с вами? — вопрос невольно получился таким тихим, чуть ли не произнесенным шепотом, что Норико показалось, будто она сорвала голос по пути.

Всё вокруг немело, и она почему-то тоже, и, едва заметно сжав пальцы в кулаки, она подняла взгляд, полностью открыв лицо, в надежде на то, что так слова можно будет хоть немного угадать, но Китано, похоже, всё-таки ее услышал, потому что ответил почти сразу:

— Я здесь больше не учитель. Тебе не надо спрашивать, — он немного подождал, криво улыбаясь одними губами, крепче сжал коробку и направился к выходу — медленнее обычного, считаясь с девичьими шагами.

В тот день Норико больше не вернулась в школу.

А к следующему дню последние напоминания о том, что Китано совсем недавно работал здесь, пропали без следа, и осталась только общая фотография их класса, которая хранилась у Норико дома в фотоальбоме — Китано сидел в центре, а она — стояла во втором ряду, у него за плечом.

Тот, кто появился перед ними сейчас, напоминает прошлого Китано, каким он запомнился ей, лишь в моменты молчания, а изможденной, резкой, как от спазма, улыбки на одну сторону как будто и не существовало вовсе, и Норико осознает, что и не представляла прежде, насколько человек может измениться всего за какой-то год.

А может, попросту — не представляла, кто этот человек на самом деле.

Да, то, что именно Китано стал ведущим этой игры, удивляет ее гораздо меньше, чем должно было бы, однако когда он по очереди убивает Фумиё и Ёшитоки, не изменившись в лице ни на малость, у Норико подкашиваются ноги, как будто под ней расступается сама земля. 

1.

Всю жизнь Норико искренне считает себя самой обычной, ничем не выделяющейся, одной из сотен тысяч, не лучше и не хуже — только вот в школе выясняется, что остальные думают совсем другое.

Получается так, что она единственная не хочет протестовать против абстрактного всего, не хочет дичать, ругаться и смеяться окружающим в лицо, не хочет отвечать ударом на удар, да и вообще допускать мысль о насилии, а вместо того пытается учиться, никогда не пропускает уроки, вежливо разговаривает, порой может заглядеться на пейзаж за окном, пишет в дневничке короткие заметки обо всём, что нравится, верит, что любое недоразумение можно разрешить мирно и мечтает о том, что когда-нибудь в ее жизни появится счастье, спокойствие и светлая любовь, как это и должно быть, на самом-то деле.

Получается так, что Норико не понимает их, а они не понимают ее и показывают это как настоящие дети своего времени — травлей.

Она это так не называет, но слово то и дело проносится в мыслях, когда одноклассницы в очередной раз окружают ее с загадочными ухмылками и так же, тесным кружком, проталкивают к туалетам, перебрасывая между собой, как волейбольный мячик, запирают и так оставляют, пока кто-нибудь случайно не находит ее, проходя мимо.

В первый раз, когда это случается, Норико ничего не понимает и всё пытается отшутиться, пока чужие жесткие руки оставляют синяки у нее на плечах; когда девочки наконец уходят, бросив что-то обидное напоследок, она смеется, стучится в темную дверь и зовет их до тех пор, пока звук их шагов не смолкает насовсем. Ей приходится просидеть там до самого вечера.

Поначалу ей везет, если это можно так назвать, и они мучают ее только после уроков, но чуть позже догадываются, что будет гораздо веселее, если устроить так, что примерная ученица вдруг начнет прогуливать, как все, и с этой самой поры предугадать, когда именно начнется очередное многочасовое унижение, Норико больше не может.

Так продолжается недели две-три, но однажды скрипучая дверца, исписанная маркером, открывается гораздо раньше позднего вечера — на самом деле, не проходит и пяти минут.

Дверца открывается, а за ней неожиданно показывается учитель Китано — он, похоже, даже не постеснялся ради этого зайти в женский туалет.

— Вот оно что. Теперь понятно, куда ты пропадаешь, — хмуро говорит он, выпуская Норико из кабинки. — Пойдем.

Звонок уже прозвенел — по расписанию сейчас должен быть урок Китано. Они подходят к классу, и Норико, будто сквозь туман, слышится:

— Если бы я мог с ними как-то управиться, Накагава… — и он пропускает ее вперед. 

Китано — такой человек, от которого всегда ожидаешь, осознанно или нет, хорошую взбучку в учебных целях или по крайней мере долгую и жесткую нотацию. Время от времени он действительно срывается на ком-нибудь из мальчишек, но, по-видимому, учителям теперь строго рекомендуется так не делать, потому что впоследствии неизменно раздается очередной звонок, Китано вызывают в учительскую, а оттуда он возвращается раздраженный, но сдержанный, пишет мелом на доске еще более угловато, чем обычно, и кажется совсем не в своей тарелке.

Весь класс проникается к нему отвращением в первый же день, и словом «учитель» к нему никто не обращается.

Кроме Норико — сперва она говорит так чисто из вежливости, потому что попросту его побаивается, но, немного обвыкшись и осмотревшись получше, решает про себя, что, если посудить, они находятся в одной плачевной ситуации, а еще — что вокруг и без того слишком много бессмысленной ненависти.

Его уроки не становятся интереснее или вообще хоть в какой-то степени лучше, да и она не может ничего изменить в одиночку, но искреннее обращение он, как видится Норико, замечает и ценит.

А в такой миг, как сейчас, она и вовсе готова рассказывать всем встречным, какой Китано хороший человек. Одного жаль — никто не выслушает.

— Спасибо вам, учитель, — благодарит она его взамен.

Реквием.

Это некрасивое место: мелкая, почти пересохшая речушка недалеко от школы, далекий гул улицы, глухой шорох отбеленных солнцем камней под ногами, тени — съежившиеся темные кляксы, как в полдень — но в тонкой дымке всё теряет очертания и отчего-то становится особенно важным.

Коричневая клетчатая юбка, мелко развевающаяся на ветру, серый костюм, обычный и старый, неподвижный в движении — Норико и Китано идут вдоль реки и едят мороженое, и спешить им — некуда.

— Тебя ведь опять запрут в туалете, если нас увидят вместе.

Норико перепрыгивает между камнями:

— Нет… Пока что с меня достаточно, — она краем глаза замечает, что Китано хочет подать ей руку, чтобы помочь, но это оказывается ненужным, и та скованно замирает в воздухе.

— Когда я захожу в класс, для меня все дети — на одно лицо. Как картофелины, уродливые такие. Раньше я раздавал им тумаки, и мне это помогало их узнать, даже полюбить. Теперь нельзя. Только тронешь ученика — тут же уволят. Бить нельзя, даже если ученик сам тебя бьет. Нельзя даже разозлиться, когда тебя режут!

Норико легко останавливается и внимательно глядит на него: на уроках Китано всегда говорил достаточно, сколько требовалось, но вне — такого она не ожидала. Что-то ей подсказывает, что эти слова — очень личные, почти откровение, и она чувствует, что сейчас же должна рассказать собственную тайну в ответ.

— Хотите, я вам что-то скажу?

— Что?

— Про нож, которым вас порезали… Это — мой нож, на самом деле. Раньше я его просто хранила в столе. А потом, после всего, подобрала и даже не знала, что с ним делать. Но теперь… Почему-то теперь он для меня — как дорогое сокровище.

Ветер устремлен ей в лицо, развевает ее волосы — она улыбается и подбегает к Китано:

— Это секрет. Только между нами.

А у Китано лицо каменеет, и моргает он гораздо чаще обычного; его костюм почти недвижим под порывами ветра, в руке — тает недоеденное мороженое, стекает по пальцам, на одном из которых — тускло поблескивает старое кольцо.

Он хочет что-то прояснить, но никак не может, и вместо того говорит с трудом, не отводя взгляда, и, как слышится Норико, совсем не как учитель:

— Скажи мне, Накагава… Что может в такой момент ответить ребенку взрослый человек?


End file.
